


You look different today... good different

by Futurefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bully Crowley, Dean is kind of a bad boy, First Kiss, Jock Dean, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerd Castiel, online chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futurefangirl/pseuds/Futurefangirl
Summary: Cas and Dean get paired up for a class project. They both like each other. Bet you can't guess what happens next...





	

**Cas:**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Cas rolled over and slapped his alarm clock. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced at the time, 7:30. On any normal day he would have let himself sleep another ten minutes and dealt with the fact that it would doom him to a rushed morning, but this morning he figured he should at least try to make an effort. It was his first day of senior year of high school.

Nothing he could say would adequately express how excited he was to escape the hell that had trapped him for the past three years. It wasn’t that he particularly hated school, in fact, he actually quite enjoyed learning and generally did quite well in school. It wasn’t even that he hated the people in his class (he was quite fond of one green-eyed boy in particular). It was more that he had been stuck with the same faces for far too long, they knew too much about him. Oh yes, and then there was Crowley. He was something Cas would not miss in the slightest. A bully through and through, this kid had tortured Castiel since the day they met in freshman biology and were forced to dissect a toad together. He stalked the halls with a different pair of lackeys every week.

Cas rolled out of bed with a reluctant groan and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white button- down, tied a dark blue tie around his neck, and shoved his glasses on his nose. He regarded his reflection. His unkempt hair, his blue eyes (hidden behind a thick pair of glasses), his lanky frame, his outfit—one that he hadn’t changed since 5th grade, and sighed. He looked different from the boy that had looked in that same mirror three years ago at the beginning of high school, his face was thinner, he looked more tired, his cheek-bones and jaw were more defined and he noticed a shadow of scruff growing around his chin. 

“Castiel? You need to be ready, you need to start walking soon! _”_

His mother’s screech from sown the hall tore Cas from his musings about his appearance, _This is just how it’s going to be, there is nothing I can do about it now._ He grabbed his back-pack from its perch on the bed and darted down the hall. 

“Thanks Mom, have a good day,” he said as he dashed by her taking the breakfast she handed to him as he went. 

Cas ran up the steps to the school and took a deep breath as he plunged into what he knew would be utter chaos. He was right, of course, the halls were a disaster, people were yelling and reuniting after a long three moths apart, bullies were stalking along scanning the freshman for new meat and don’t even get started on the couples. Cas decided the best plan would be to keep his head down and get to his locker without attracting too much attention.

He made it to his locker without incident, however, when trying to put his textbooks away in said locker he heard a familiar British accent sarcastically say, 

“Cassie! You forgot to say hi. It’s been all summer, _I’m offended_.” 

“Hi, Crowley.” Cas said without turing around.

“It’s rude not to look people in they eye when they are talking to you, don’t you know that _Cassie_?” Crowley retorted as he grabbed Cas by the back of his shirt and forced him to turn around, slamming Cas’ back into the edge of the locker behind him. Cas winced at the pain. He opened his eyes to look at his assailant. 

Crowley sneered, “See you in first period biology! Come on boys.” Crowley waived at his body guards to follow him. One of them was a girl with short blonde hair and a red leather jacket, she kicked Cas’ back pack down the hall as she passed. The other—Cas almost gasped out loud when he recognized him—was a certain gorgeous, green-eyed, boy wearing a perfectly too-tight t-shirt who, Cas was certain, avoided making eye contact with him as he passed. 

Cas’ world was turing upside down, I _knew that Dean was a jock, but I always thought he was the exception to the “all jocks are dicks” rule. What is he doing? Why? I thought he was different._

Cas was still reeling as he collected his books and made his way through the linoleum labyrinth to biology. He plopped his stuff down on one of the many wooden desks and slid into the chair accompanying it.  About .03 seconds after sitting down he felt a rolled up wad of paper make contact with the back of his head followed by obnoxious laughter. Not wanting to give Crowley the attention he was looking for, he elected to ignore him and continue organizing his things for the start of class as if nothing had happened.  But, moments later he felt another thump on the back of his head followed but still more giggling. Then he heard whispering and Crowley saying something along the lines of “Okay! Geez!” And that was the end of the paper missiles, for now. 

**Dean:**

What was he thinking? Standing by as Crowley bullied the single most attractive guy in the high school was certainly not one of Dean’s finer moments. He was wearing this blue tie that brought out every shade in his amazing blue eyes, and was loose enough to awaken thoughts in Dean that made him blush, but the look in those beautiful blue eyes when he looked at Dean, made him wish that the ground could just swallow him up. Watching Crowley hurt him made Dean’s blood boil, he wanted nothing better than to give Crowley what he deserved, a solid punch in the face. But, he managed to restrain himself even when he slammed his head into the locker and made Castiel wince in pain. Later, in bio when Crowley decided to throw paper at the kid Dean knew he had to step in. 

“Dude, that’s enough. Lighten up.” In response, Crowley wadded up another projectile and launched it, laughing with Meg and the rest of his gang. 

“I’m serious. Stop!” 

“What are you going to do about it?” challenged Crowley. Dean lost it and grabbed the jerk by his ear pulling him closer, he said, 

“I will only say this one more time: leave. him. alone.” 

“Okay! Geez!” replied Crowley rubbing his ear, “What’s your deal?” Dean pretended not to have heard this as he turned to face the front of the class room. 

At the end of class Dean tried to stall his friends to give Cas time to get to his next class without running into them. He succeeded for the most part, except for Crowley yelling a rude name after him down the hall. Dean survived most of the day without thinking about Castiel and his sinfully tight jeans. Until last period when his world crashed down around him.

**Cas:**

After rushing out of first period with little incident other than Crowley yelling, “fag” after him as he left, Castiel made it through the day without running into Crowley and his gang. Mostly because Cas was in all AP classes while Crowley, was lucky to have passed freshman bio. His last class was AP Literature, and as he took his seat and gazed around the room at his peers, he was surprised to meet the piercing green eyes of Dean Winchester. He knew that Dean was smarter than the rest of the jocks but he was somehow stunned to see him in his class. He took his seat and carefully avoided looking at the gorgeous boy behind him. That was until the teacher walked in and announced that they would be doing a project on their summer reading, “The Lone Ranger and Tonto Fistfight in Heaven” a collection of short stories by Sherman Alexie about life and the effects of life on an Indian Reservation.

“I will pair you up and you will write three two page analyzing one of the major themes throughout the book, I expect good writing and quotes to support your assertions. Now, I will read off the list of partners.” 

At this point Cas zoned out. Seriously? Six pages on the first day of school? He knew that Mrs.Van Allen had a reputation for being overly hard on her AP students but he had no idea that it would be this bad. 

“Castiel Novak,” Time to say attention,“and Dean Winchester.” 

**Dean:**

Dean looked up at the sound of his name and after a few seconds realized that it had been called in association with Castiel Novak’s. This could not get any worse, he was sure the guy hated him. Which was bad enough considering Dean’s strong feelings of attraction towards him, and now he would be forced to endure spending time with the guy he has pining after. Glancing around the crowded classroom, Dean eventually made eye contact with Castiel and the look of horror in those eyes made Dean feel as though the world was against him.  
“Alright, I will give you the next twenty minutes of class to meet with your partners and discuss your plan for this assignment, it will be due on Friday.”  
The sound of chairs screeching and students catering immediately filled the room, as people began to move to sit with their partners. The only person in the room not moving was Catsiel, apparently he assumed that Dean would come to him. Dean reluctantly obliged.  
“Hey, Castiel.”  
“Hi”  
“So I was thinking of focusing on either the theme of Alcoholism, Storytelling, or Tradition for our project. What do you think we should do?”  
Dean thought it would be best for his sanity if he just focused on the project. He didn't think he could survive any glares from the same eyes that haunted his fantasies. Luckily, when he looked up he was met with no such glare.  
“I think those sound like great ideas. I can create a Google doc for us to work on together if you want.”  
“Sure, that will work well.”  
And that was it, no snide remarks, no glares, Cas didn't even mention the incident form earlier in the hall. Cas was just such a sweet and genuine person, which totally sucked because it only made Dean’s insane crush on the guy more justifiable.

**Cas:**

As soon as the bell rang, Cas was rushing out of class. He couldn't bear the feeling of those deep green eyes on him any longer. He hated his crush on Dean, it was incredibly inconvenient. As soon as class was over he collected his things and rushed out, not wanting to spend one more agonizing second dreaming about those eyes and that hair.  
“Goddamnit! Why can’t he just notice me?!”  
Was the tune that began to play over and over in his head.  
“This is never going to happen so I think I just need to let it go.”  
Replied the voice of reason in the back of Cas’ mind.  
Being the dedicated student he was, Cas started the google drive document as soon as he got home. He wrote a quick outline before running to the kitchen to grab a snack. When he got back to his room, bag of popcorn in-hand, Dean had logged on to the document and was already working on his portion of the project. Cas knew that is was unfair to assume that Dean would be a slacker just because his friends were, but he was nonetheless surprised to find that Dean was working on the project so soon.  
Cas opened the chat function on the document and typed, “hey :) thanks for getting started so fast!” And began regretting it the second he hit enter. He was surprised to find, however, that Dean began to type and sent a reply within seconds:“haha, no problem. i get it, i like to get my work done sooner so i don’t have to worry about it” Cas chuckled a bit to himself at this and replied: “i am the same way. good to know i am not alone.” Cas stared anxiously at his screen waiting for the reply to come. “Hey sorry about Crowley today, he can be a real dick. i didn’t mean to just stand by and watch, but you know how it is to stand up against your friends, especially him.” was the reply. Cas decided that it wasn't a very good excuse, it sucked actually, but it was admirable that he was at least addressing the issue. Cas replied quickly with, “thanks for the apology. not to be rude or anything but, why are you friends with him?” Within seconds the reply came, “idk, i guess i just feel like as his team-mate and childhood friend i have a responsibility to him.” Cas was taken aback by the frank reply he received. He decided to tell Dean a similar story about a friend he had sophomore year.  
The conversation just kept flowing, The two had more in common than anyone, especially themselves, could have guessed. They talked about family problems, friends, school, life, death, and everything in between. Cas felt like he was connecting with someone in a way that he had not done in years. When he finally took a break to check the time it was already 3:00 AM. “holy Crap! dude, look at the time. i gotta go, cause i have to leave my house early in the morning to get to school. see you tomorrow in English. i think this project is going to be awesome.” Cas sent Dean. “okay, sounds good. Night! See you tomorrow” Those words danced around Cas’ head for hours until he finally drifted of to sleep with the pesky knowledge that he was going to have a terrible morning.

* * *

  
The next morning Cas awoke not to his alarm, or to the smell of breakfast, or to the sound of his mom calling to him from downstairs but to the delightful smell of his mother’s morning coffee breath 3 inches from his face yelling, “For the last time: GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!!” Cas opened his eyes and swatted her away, at the same time glancing at his clock: 8:00. Class started at 8:10 and it took Cas around 15 minutes to walk to school. (He still hadn't quite saved up enough to buy a car.) He sprung out of the bed as if it had been set on fire and ran to the bathroom.  
“You don’t have time for that this morning.” His mom yelled after him.  
Cas knew she was right so he sprayed deodorant in each armpit, glanced in the mirror, cringed, threw his computer in his back-pack and ran down the hall yelling over his shoulder, “Thanks for getting me up mom, you really left me some wiggle-room to get ready.” Before she could protest, Cas was out the door and jogging to the school.

**Dean:**

Dean was exhausted from staying up so late the night before and stumbled into class like a zombie, meriting several glances from his classmates who assumed he was hungover. He shuffled to the back of the classroom to sit next to Crowley.  
“Dude, you look like ass. What happened to you?”  
Was the first thing he said to Dean as he approached. “I was up late with my homework.” Dean replied hastily, not missing the knowing glances that the rest of Crowley’s gang exchanged. Dean instantly groaned when the teacher entered the room, it was too early to do math.  
“Class, we are starting on page 23 in the textbook. There you will find,” At that moment the teacher was interrupted by the sound of the door being flung open and a chorus of low giggles from the members of the class.  
Dean looked up to meet the eyes of a very frazzled looking Castiel Novak. And damn if he had never looked hotter. His hair was disheveled and messy and made Dean think very unholy thoughts. He was wearing a t-shirt that hugged his chest in the most perfect way possible. Don’t even start on the sweat pants, they hung off him perfectly, allowing those sinful hipbones to peek out from under his shirt. Dean wanted nothing better than to pin him against the nearest wall and do things to him that were certainly inappropriate for the classroom environment. To make matters even worse, Cas decided to take the seat right in front of Dean, giving him the perfect view.  
Throughout class Dean couldn’t help raking his eyes up and down this boy’s perfect body, which was creating to be problem between his legs. Unfortunately for Dean, Cas happened to turn around and look at him, mid eye-fuck. Cas’ eye’s seemed to widen as he turned back around and he did not look back again for the remainder of class.  
Dean cursed himself. He had managed to scare away possibly the hottest guy on the planet, just his luck.

**Cas:**

Cas felt someone’s eyes on him. He had felt them since the minute he walked into class. As he scanned the class, however, he could not find one person that was looking his way. Behind me.

Cas slowly turned around to meet the dilated green eyes of Dean Winchester, they looked almost predatory. Intimidated, Cas turned back around and forced himself to ignore it and return to work. Why was Dean staring at him? It was bad enough to turn up to school looking like a hipster hobo but to have your crush openly stare at you because of it was worse than Cas could have imagined.  
Cas began to pack his bag before the bell rang so that he could get a head-start and escape the classroom first. The second the faithful BRINNNG rang through the air, he was up and speed walking out of class, wide steps, head down.

**Dean:**

Cas was rushing out of the class room as if he was being chased by a pack of lions. Dean knew he had to do something so, ignoring his friends outbursts and questions, he rushed out of the classroom after Cas. In the hall, Dean noticed Cas’ retreating backpack. He ran towards it and caught up faster than should have been possible in the crowded hallways of the high school. When he reached him he said,  
“Can we talk?”  
Which was possibly not his best choice of words because they were immediately met with the widening of eyes that should not have been able to get any wider.  
“For English.”  
Dean elaborated. Idiot! WTF was that? Why the hell would you say that? I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. Before Dean could literally start hitting himself on the head, Cas muttered,  
“Sure.”  
Brightening at the unexpected answer, Dean tugged the smaller boy into the nearest bathroom placing the “Out of Order” sign he always kept in his back pocket on the door as they walked in.   “Sorry about that, it is just about impossible to get any privacy in this school without resorting to drastic measures,” he explained to Cas.  
Cas nodded dumbly and looked at his feet.  
“So what did you want to talk to me about, related to the English project, that requires so much privacy,” Cas inquired innocently.  
Dean smirked and took a step closer to Cas, “That was a bit of a white-lie. I am not here to talk to you about school.”  
He had no idea where this newfound confidence was coming from but he was grateful for it regardless.  
“Oh? Then what did you want to see me for?” asked Cas.  
Dean could have sworn there was a hint of a smirk behind the question. Dean took another step towards Cas saying,  
“I don't know, what I want to talk about might scare you away…”  
“Try me,” was the reply.  
“You look different today. I mean, good different”  
“How so?” Asked Cas talking a step closer to Dean.  
“Usually you kind of go for the business-casual look but today you went with a more, fuck-me-here-and-now kind of a thing.” Dean said, walking impossibly closer to Cas. The last part of his sentence was whispered right next to his ear. Dean felt Cas shiver next to him. Cas tilted his head to the side, exposing his bare neck to Dean.  
“Really?” Cas breathed.  
“mm-hmm” Dean replied as he turned his head to ghost kisses along Cas’ neck eventually reaching his jaw.  
“Dean?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Stop screwing around and kiss me.”  
That was not a problem for Dean. He smashed his lips to Cas’ putting his hands on the smaller boy’s hips. Cas responded immediately, biting Dean’s bottom lip. Eliciting a groan from the green-eyed boy. Dean pushed Cas back to the wall of the bathroom and lifted him onto the counter, positioning Cas’s legs on either side of him.  
“Fuck Cas. You are freaking gorgeous.”  
Cas moaned in reply and went straight for Dean’s neck with his warm lips, reaching his hands under Dean’s shirt and resting them on his incredibly chiseled abs. Dean shivered at the sudden chill of Cas’ hands. Cas looked up at Dean, an obvious question in his eyes. Dean nodded hungrily and Cas tugged off his shirt and Dean’s in quick succession. Dean again crashed his lips to the other’s as Cas hooked his thumbs in Dean’s belt loops and pulled down both his underwear and jeans in one tug.  
No one in the school was fooled by the “Out of Order” sign on the bathroom door. The pornographic moans coming from the other side of it were enough to let them know not to enter. When the two boys finally emerged from the bathroom, hair messy, faces flushed, and breathing hard, they both agreed that they could get though the rest of senior year with the help of some daily, hot-school-bathroom sex.


End file.
